Forever
by themarsxo
Summary: oneshot. 'Just Promise me something, when this is all over, you'll tell me' - 'i promise' Harry/Ginny stolen hour by the lake. Review?


Forever

Ginny Weasley, flipped yet another page of her charms text book, she was supposed to be studying for her OWLS which were just a month away but she couldn't. her mind kept wondering to where harry would be.

_Probably huddled around with Ron and Hermione, whispering about_

That's what he usually did, when he wasn't with her, or had lessons with Dumbledore or quidditch or lessons or with her.

_You said that already._

She'd always ask him of course, what they were talking about, and he'd just grow stiff and pale and apologise, sometimes he even changed the subject. But she'd always let it go. Harry didn't want to talk, and she respected that, even though it annoyed her to the bits, but she respected that.

Then they'd go back to whatever they were doing, just sitting there, looking out at the view in each others arms or talking or snogging each other senseless. Her friends has given her the look on that, 'you're going out with harry potter, but he doesn't tell you anything?' it sounded bad. But it wasn't like that, he would tell her things, sure not the things that she wanted to know the most but it was still nice.

He didn't shun her out anymore, like she was a five year old, he'd tell her things that made her eyes water, and her insides melt, he'd open right up to her, pouring out all his worries and fears and she'd come back with warmth and comfort. They were a team.

_Back to reading_

She did as her conscience told her, but her mind was somewhere else. Or someone else. Bottle green eyes, that lit up when he smiled, jet black tousled hair that stuck up at the back, chiselled jaw, the soft light pink lips that turned a swollen shade of red whenever they…well you know, and the strong safe feeling of his arms.

'Boo'

_Speak of the devil._

'ARGH' Ginny squealed as she nearly fell out of her chair.

'don't sneak up on me harry' she said, pointing her wand to nothing. 'And take your invisibility cloak off!'

He did as he was told, wearing a smug smirk on his face.

_Oh that gorgeous, handsome face. _

'What do you want?' she asked, harshly. But she was joking, and harry knew that. They always put up little squabbles, testing the other one's limit, having heated disagreements on anything and everything until the other one would surrender or better yet just take hold of one's shirt and kiss them. Ginny on her part liked doing this, she liked seeing the faint blush on harry when he argued then the glint of his green eyes when she'd pull him down for a kiss.

'oh nothing, just thought id pop in' he replied back in the same tone while his hand ran through his hair.

'well, you can pop back out now' she stuck her tounge out and went back to reading and taking notes.

'Care to join me?' he was suddenly on her right, his lips centimetres from her own. Ginny licked her lips.

'no' she said coyly 'im studying, potter'

'please?'

'no'

'pretty please Ginerva Weasley?' he pouted, and blinked.

It took a generous amount of ginny to hold back her laugh, he really did look like a puppy when he did that. His green eyes big and wide, while his bottom lip stuck out.

'Cute' she said and ruffled his hair 'because you said please mhmph-

But harry had already grabbed her books into her bag, swung over his shoulder and pressed his mouth onto hers. 'My lady' he said, bowing.

'Prick' she rolled her eyes, wiping her mouth. 'Right where to, Potter?'

It was the perfect spot. It was on the other side of the lake, so that not many people could see them, secluded behind a small rose bush yet you could still see the castle and hagrids hut in the distance. It was a place to call their own. Under the branches of the tree.

'Hmmm… I really should be studying' Ginny said half heartedly, she just fit so perfectly in harrys lap, his arms around her and his lips pressing kisses on her temple and whispering things in her ear.

'I know, and I should be doing my charms essay, 3 rolls of parchment. '

Ginny chuckled 'ive had worse. I thought you were with ron and Hermione?'

'I was, before they started arguing again'

'typical' she snorted 'What were they arguing about?'

'Erm… im not sure im er… I mean, err….'

_There it is._

'You don't want to tell me' she said heatedly, jerking up.

'I do!' harry said quickly 'I really, really do.. but at the same time I don't'

'your not making sense, harry'

'I know' he said glumly, looking down 'its just… I wish I can tell you, but I can't, I can't take that risk'

'Im not going to tell anybody!' she persisted.

Today unlike the other days, she wasn't going to give in. it got to her sometimes how their relationship swerved well away from harry and the more real things, like the war going on outside the safe of Hogwarts.

'I know you wont!' he said back forcefully 'I don't want to endanger you ginny! Im-im harry, harry potter-'

'and im Ginny. Ginny Weasley' she rolled her eyes

'-bad things happen to people around me, I don't want the next person to be you-'

'who says there has to be a next person!'

'its already a risk, doing what I did in the common room, and starting this thing between us…'

'Harry, what are you trying to say? Are you breaking up?' she asked in a small voice

'no! absolutely not! Anything but that!' he said all very quickly, sneaking a look at her.

'good'

'But, I can't tell you these things ginny. Im af-afraid they might find out and the things ive told you.. I just can't'

'You think I can't take it?!' Ginny fired 'You think I cant handle any of this! Im not a little girl, harry! Im fifteen! I was the one Tom riddle possessed, the one who fought along side you in the department of mysteries…or was that just nothing to you?' hot tears prickled in the back of her eyes.

_Not here. Not infront of Harry. _

'I do remember!' He said, standing up. His voice was strong yet soft and, was ginny hearing right? He was scared.

'You think I can't take it!?' She carried on

'You can! Your one of the strongest people I know, ginny, please just sit down'

'No! I wont sit down harry! Im not mad at you but.. why can't you just tell me-'

Harry had caught her in a kiss.

One hand gripping firmly on his waist, while the other tangled in her coppery hair. While she had her arms draped around his neck, playing with the stray ringlets of black hair resting there, her mouth engulfed in his, bouth dancing to the same rythymn.

_Ginerva Weasley _

The voice in her head, shook her back into reality. She realised her hand had left harry's neck and began unbuttoning his shirt.

_Woops. Now, Where were we?_

'Harry' she breathed, as they sat down again.

'hmm?'

'im sorry'

'im sorry too' he kissed the top of her head 'I mean it'

'I know'

Silence.

'Harry?'

'Yes?'

'Just promise me something?'

'anything'

'when this is all over, when it's all back to normal, promise me, you'll tell me?'

'I promise'

'thank you'

'And Ginny?'

'yes?'

'Your hair smells nice'

She giggled.

'thank you'

'lets go'

'where to?'

'to our forever'


End file.
